


The Lafitte Cousins (and their dates)

by Wingsandcoffee



Series: The Lafitte Cousins [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar and Benny are cousins, Balthazar and Dean don't get along, Calthazar, Dean's kinda cranky at first, Denny - Freeform, Double Date, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousins Balthazar and Benny don't quite get along with each other's boyfriends so Benny suggests a double date to get to know each other better. Balthazar reluctantly agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lafitte Cousins (and their dates)

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr under the title of The Double Date (it was the only thing I could think of at the time). Oh and quick background info: Balthazar and Benny's dads are brothers and from France. Benny's mom is Cajun and Balthazar's mom is English.

It had been Benny’s idea, of course: Balthazar would never think of such a thing on his own. He had naturally initially refused when his Cajun cousin suggested a double date but the damn swamp rat had made some good points. Balthazar’s problem was that he and Benny’s boyfriend Dean didn’t exactly get along and Balthazar’s boyfriend Cas, seemed to have something against Benny. But at least he was civil about it per Balthazar’s request.

Benny just had to point out that it would serve them well for the four of them to go out together, get a chance to know each other and “For the love of God Bally, it makes damn sense we should all be friends.” Benny was Balthazar’s cousin after and one of his dearest friends, and Cas and Dean were best of friends themselves, battle forged and all that rot.

Cas had been saying lately that he hadn’t spent enough time with Dean and it had been ages since Balthazar and Benny had been able to enjoy a nice wine tasting. So he reluctantly agreed “Good luck getting your pit-bull to go along with this.”

“Dean ain’t my pit-bull, Bally, I’m his.”

“Whatever and don’t call me Bally.”

It was easy to convince Cas to go on the double-date and Balthazar did not envy Benny’s gargantuan task.

The two couples met up at the Opera house, Dean looked decidedly grumpy. Balthazar sighed “Cas, dear, tell Dean what show we’re seeing.”

“It’s a revival of Tommy” Cas explained.

Dean relaxed “Oh. Okay then” he whacked Benny’s ribs “why didn’t you tell me?”

Benny rolled his eyes “I wanted you to be surprised. You got the tickets, cuz?”

“Yes, yes and I trust you made the reservations for dinner afterwards?”

“Yep, 8:30 at Jardin Secret.”

“Excellent, well come along gentlemen.”

…

“Wait” Dean said when they settled in their seats “isn’t Jardin Secret that fancy French joint down the street from here?”

“Yeah” Benny patted his arm.

“Benny, you know…”

Benny pinched the bridge of his nose, he’d been hearing this crap all night “Dean, cher, you ain’t paying so quit yer bellyaching.”

“Jardin Secret is lovely, Dean” Cas whispered from the other side of Balthazar, who was sitting next to Benny “Balthazar took me there on our anniversary. I think you’ll enjoy their pastries.”

Benny put his arm around Dean “I promise, cher, you’ll love it. And yes, they have steak.”

Dean leaned into him “Yeah, okay.”

The house lights dimmed, signaling the show about to start.

…

During intermission, Benny and Balthazar went to the restroom while Dean and Cas got drinks at the bar.

Balthazar violently pulled out a paper towel “Does he complain about everything?”

“Well, not everything.”

“What exactly is your boyfriend’s problem?”

Benny sighed and crossed his arms “Well, it would help if you’d be a little nicer to him yourself.”

“I’ve been _trying_ you twat!”

“Don’t let him get to you, okay? He’s testing you.”

“Testing me?!”

“He doesn’t think you’re good enough for Cas.”

Balthazar slumped against the wall “I know I’m not” he whispered “but your boyfriend doesn’t have to be an ass about it.”

“You are so good enough for him. Dean’s just picky. He and Cas went through a lot together in the Middle East, they’re as close as brothers.”

“I know that but you don’t see Cas evilly glaring at you all the time. He’s being nice to you because I asked him to.”

“And he listens to you” he sighed “I’ll talk to Dean again and see what crawled up his butt.” Benny put a hand on his cousin’s shoulder “But they share something you and me will never understand.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Hey, you should see how Dean is with his actual brother’s prospective partners.”

Balthazar shuddered and then smirked up at Benny “Hey, you know what grand-mère would say about Dean?”

Benny nodded “That he would cut off his nose to spite his face, je sais. You know what she’d say about Cas?”

Balthazar stood up straight “We should get back to them before they start thinking we’re from Tennessee.”

“Balthazar” Benny followed him out of the rest room “Come on, what would she say?”

“Grand-mere Lafitte would have adored Castiel.”

“Balthazar Sebastian Lafitte.”

“Benediction Elijah Lafitte” Balthazar shot back.

Benny cringed at the sound of his full name. “What would she have said at first?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes and took a breath “Oh she probably would have called him something like a silly little monkey or something. But she would have meant it in the nicest possible way.”

“She would have thought he was addle-minded.”

Balthazar grumbled something and then said “I’m thirsty, are you thirsty?”

…

After the opera was finally over, Dean was blissfully quiet. Apparently he’d run out of things to complain about or Benny’s quick conversation with him at the end of Intermission had sunk in.

Either way, Balthazar was thankful for it. They made it to the restaurant without incident.

“This menu is in French” Dean stated, looking over the menu.

“It is a French restaurant” Balthazar said “that tends to happen.”

“The only things I understand are the prices and goddam are they pricey as shit here.”

Benny pinched the bridge of his nose again “Dean, cher, please, keep your voice down. And relax, I’ll translate for you.”

“I’m the only one here who can’t read this thing himself” Dean grumbled.

“No you’re not Dean” Cas said “I forgot my reading glasses. Balthazar, you’ll have to read this for me.”

Balthazar was about to respond with ‘No you didn’t, I put them in your jacket myself’ when Cas stepped on his foot and squeezed his thigh. Balthazar composed himself “Of course darling.”

An awkward silence descended upon the foursome after they ordered their food. Cas sat patiently with his hands folded in his lap like usual and Dean fiddled idly with his napkin. Benny tapped his fingers on his thigh and Balthazar, completely disregarding fancy restaurant rules, put his elbow on the table to rest his cheek in his hand.

It was Benny who broke the silence “So I was reading the other day that the bees are having problems.”

Cas perked up at that, oh god “Yes, their numbers are decreasing at an alarming rate.” And Cas and Benny got into a conversation about the importance of bees and different varieties of honey. They were still nattering about it when the food arrived.

Balthazar glanced at Dean and saw that he had the same look of utter boredom. “So, they have beer here.”

“They do?” Dean asked, interested and clearly surprised Balthazar was talking to him.

“Yes, the French do have more than just wine. They sell Belzebuth here.”

“What’s that?”

“13% alcohol by volume.”

“I’ll take it.”

Balthazar smirked and signalled the waiter. As dinner and drinking progressed, Balthazar discovered that he and Dean had a mutual dislike for all things Leonardo DiCaprio and Celine Dione—at least the man had some taste. They also both hated tennis with an intense passion.

“I know, it is one of the most pointless sports there is” Balthazar said “right up there with polo, golf, and American football.”

“What’s wrong with football?”

Balthazar leaned back in his chair “You really need to see a rugby match, sometime mate and you’ll see.”

Balthazar and Dean were apparently the bigger drinkers of the lot so Cas and Benny cut them off when they started on dessert.

“You’ll regret it in the morning if you don’t stop now” Benny said to Dean, nuzzling him.

“Same goes for you” Cas slipped an arm around his waist.

Balthazar chuckled and kissed his cheek “Good thing we didn’t order any hard stuff. You’d be table dancing in five seconds flat.”

“You’re exaggerating. I think we should the dessert to go.”

“I agree” Benny said and he murmured something in Dean’s ear that made him blush.

Dean nodded enthusiastically “Sounds good to me.”

Cas’s hand slid down Balthazar’s hip “What do you think, my love?”

Balthazar swallowed “I think it’s a brilliant idea.”

…

“So?” Benny pulled Balthazar aside as they walked out to their cars.

“So what?”

“Admit it you had fun. Cas and I are friends now and you and Dean were getting along at the end there.”

Balthazar shrugged “Eh. Don’t expect us to become best mates or anything.”

Benny chuckled “I would be a fool if I did. We should do this again sometime, cuz.”

“Yeah, sure but somewhere else. I don’t like the way that one waitress was looking at Cas.”

“Hey, how about the four of us go to Paris sometime? Show our men the sites and visit Grand-mere Lafitte’s grave?”

Balthazar nodded “We’ll look into it. Teach Dean some French first though.”

“Will do” Benny laughed and pulled him into a hug “Call ya later.”

“Yep.”

 


End file.
